Special Quests/The Queen's Ascension/1-9: To the Great Shrine
|gold = 1900 1960 2160 |exp = 890 890 950 }} Part 1/4 Wayne [ ...I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don’t quite follow. ] Wayne [ You want to serve as Queen...together? ] Louise [ Your Majesty, this is absurd. Baffling. Insane! ] Louise [ I'm just a mere body double. Nothing more than the Queen’s shadow. ] Juliana [ I know. I know that, but listen. ] Juliana [ I only became Queen because I happened to be born to the royal family. ] Juliana [ All that means is that I carry the same blood as those that were royalty before me. ] Juliana [ But you can’t protect a kingdom with just a bloodline. ] Juliana [ I’m not like my father... I don’t have what it takes to keep a kingdom together. ] Juliana [ I’ve even lost sight of what any of this means... My position, my job, my purpose... ] Louise [ ... ] Juliana [ You say you’re only a shadow of the Queen? So am I. ] Juliana [ I didn’t even know what was going on, but I wanted to avenge my father... ] Juliana [ And pushed you into the role of Queen. ] Louise [ It’s all in the past now. But really taking the throne? That’s something else... ] Juliana [ Well, I can’t be Queen on my own. I just don’t have what it takes. ] Juliana [ To tell the truth, I think Einslotte would be a far better king than I ever could. ] Juliana [ But right now, he’s in trouble, and he needs our help. ] Juliana [ And to help him, someone needs to assume the throne and control the knights. ] Juliana [ So please, help me, Louise. Together, I know we can do this. ] Louise [ B-But...I’m just a handmaiden... I could never assume such responsibility... ] Juliana [ Einslotte is about to be executed. Will you just watch and do nothing? ] Louise [ No--never! I could never forgive myself. The Holy Capital needs men like him. ] Juliana [ Only we can save him. To do that, we have to share the burden of the throne. ] Juliana [ Only you and I together can do this. ] Louise [ ...Okay. I’ll do it. I really hope I can live up to your expectations. ] Juliana [ Great, that’s settled. Let’s hurry to the Great Shrine! ] Wayne [ We’ll hurry to the city to delay the execution, buy you and Einslotte more time. ] Wayne [ I don’t like splitting our forces, but we don’t have any other options. ] [ Have no fear, my friends! ] -- A voice came from the magic communicator -- Phoena [ Gilbert! ] Gilbert [ Good to see you all, especially near the Holy Capital. ] Juliana [ Yes, but you already knew that, didn't you, Gilbert? ] Pirika [ Wait, can they hear everything we say through this mirror? ] Gilbert [ Ha ha ha! Don’t worry, it doesn't work that way. ] Juliana [ We don’t have time! How the heck do we handle this situation? ] Gilbert [ Oh! I sent some agents ahead of you to infiltrate the city. ] Gilbert [ That’s why I'm assuming the execution may not be the top priority right now. ] Gilbert [ his is the most the guild can do, though. Einslotte’s rescue is all up to you ] Juliana [ Thanks, you’ve done more than enough. Captain, get me and Louise into the Shrine! ] ---- Shrine Knight [ You fools, do you know where you are?! ] Parchelle [ Silence! The Holy Queen has come! Make way! Make way! ] Shrine Knight [ The Holy Queen? Then we’ll definitely make sure you don’t pass! ] Parchelle [ Looks like we’ll have to use force! ] Part 2/4 Juliana [ The Inner Sanctum of the 17 clerics is down this way! ] Louise [ Your Majesty, I’ve only heard rumors, but just who are these clerics? ] Juliana [ The 17 clerics are sacred devotees who’ve vowed to shun worldly desires. ] Juliana [ Deep in the recesses of the Great Shrine, they pray in the Inner Sanctum. ] Juliana [ And the official royal coronation requires the blessing of the 17 clerics. ] Louise [ Are you sure someone like me may enter such a sacred place? ] Juliana [ It doesn’t matter. We can’t turn back now. ] Juliana [ Focus on why we’re here. We must become the true Holy Queen to save Sir Einslotte. ] Louise [ Y-Yes, Your Majesty! ] Juliana [ And if we take back the throne...Einslotte has no choice but to obey our every word. ] Juliana [ You can command him to do anything you want! ] Louise [ Your Majesty... Surely you’re missing the point here. ] Juliana [ You could tell Einslotte... “You are hereby ordered to marry me.” ] Louise [ Juliana, you do not want me angry! ] Juliana [ Sorry, your Highness, I couldn't help it. ] Shrine Knight [ They’re here! Stop them! ] Juliana [ They just don’t know when to quit! ] Shrine Knight [ Hold it right there! ] Juliana [ Yaaaah! Out of our way, fools! ] Part 3/4 Juliana [ There! The door to the Inner Sanctum! ] Assassin Leader [ Stop right where you are, sweetie. ] Juliana [ Who are you? ] Louise [ He obviously isn't in the employment of the Shrine. ] Assassin Leader [ I’m the guy who finds the Holy Queen. And kills her. Nothing personal. ] Juliana [ You were sent to kill...the Holy Queen? Did Minister Perinoir send you? ] Assassin Leader [ Lotta questions for a dead person. ”Oh Holy One,” you and your friends are dead! ] Hero picked the wrong side! Assassin Leader [ Kid, you don’t know who you’re messing with! ] forward! Protect the Queen at all costs! Parchelle, Wayne and Dannady [ Right away! ] Dannady [ Let’s see how you fare against our shields! ] Part 4/4 Assassin Leader [ Wha--? No one told me you guys were any good! ] Dannady [ He sounds like he’s about to run! ] Assassin Leader [ I know when I've bit off more than I can chew. I'm outta here! ] -- The assassin leader flees -- Wayne [ Don’t let him escape! We could use him as a witness! ] Dannady [ You! Get back here! ] -- Dannady chases after the assassin leader -- Wayne [ Your Majesty, to the Inner Sanctum! ] Juliana [ Alright! ] Shrine Knight [ That’s as far as you go! ] Wayne [ You again! ] Maurice [ Leave him to us! ] Wayne [ Thank you! Please, Holy Queen, come with us! ] Louise [ Right away! ] Maurice [ Your Majesty, save my brother! ] Louise [ I won’t let you down! ] ---- Louise [ So this is the Inner Sanctum... ] Juliana [ And there are the 17 clerics. ] Cleric [ Juliana. Much time has passed since we last spoke. ] Juliana [ You must know why I am here. ] Cleric [ Yes. But we must honour tradition and properly carry out the ceremony. ] Cleric [ That said, I ask you, Holy Queen Juliana, what brings you here? ] Juliana [ I ask that you ordain Louise and myself as Holy Queen. ]